Pokemon:En un futuro muy lejano
by Semitura
Summary: Advertencia:Puede contener algún spoiler del manga de pokemon,a si que no me vengan con chingaderas.BLUE,chica.GREEN,chico.Parejas:¡Basadas en mis opiniones y el manga!.RedxYellow,BluexSilver leer manga ,GreenxMisty,GoldxCystal,RubyxShapphire,Esmerald solo XD ,DiamondxPlatinum,PearlxCyntia no me chingen ,BlackxWhite,CherenxBel,N solo XD. PDA:Irá LENTO
1. Lime,Cyan y Magent

AVISO:YO NO CREE POKEMON NI SOY DUEÑA DE SUS PERSONAJES (MÁS QUISIERA),LOS PERSONAJES Y POKEMON INVENTADOS SI SON DE MI PROPIEDAD.

PDA:f.-se refiere a muchos años en el futuro desde la última aventura /Black y White/

Si no pongo nada,es el presente /Aventuras Black y White,1 año después/

p.-se refiere a el pasado de cierto personaje /tales como Cyan,Lime,o los demás/

**descripción de persona resaltante **

-Lugar-

**acción,*acción***** o** *acción*

_conversación,voz de flash back,video o voz baja_

(Pensamiento o traducción pokemon)

/nota/

nombre de persona ciudad,villa,mote o 'nombre de persona,cuidad,villa,mote'

Semi:¡BIENVENIDOS A MI NUEVO FANFIC!,estos hechos son basados en el manga y en mis ideas de de nada,conozcan a los personajes...(inventados por mi)bueno...mejor les doy una entrada más mejor...AL ESTILO POKEMON.

?:¡Bienvenidos (otra vez) al mundo de los pokemon!,yo soy la 'profesora Ivi,'pero todos me conocen como 'profesora pokemon'.Este mundo está habitado por criaturas llamadas pokemon...pero antes,¿por qué no me cuentas alo sobre ti?,¿como te llamabas?

?:Lima,Lima of the Sunny Town...Lime del Pueblo Soleado,aquí,en Yume.(no se acuerda de mi O.o)

Ivi:¡Claro!,tu eres la hija de **ese famoso criador pokemon** y **aquella chica especialista en capturas**

Lime:Así es

Ivi:Tengo entendido que tienes dos amigos que también son **pokedex holders**

Lime:Si,ellos son 'Cian of the Sunny Town' /Cyan del Pueblo Soleado/,y 'Magenta of the Sun Village' /Magent de Villa Sol/

Ivi:Y...los tres teneís pokemon que os di hace tres meses...Suriken(tuyo),Yoppo(de Cyan) y Turo (Magent).

Lime:...Querrás decir 'Mako' (mio),'Yoto'(Cyan) y 'Tula'(Magent).

Ivi:eh...si...BUENO,¡ve!,¡el mundo pokemon te espera!

**BEP,BEP,BEP,BEP *clic***

_?:¿Si?,al habla Cyan_

_Lime:¿Cyan?,soy yo,Lime  
_

_Cyan:¡Lime!,¡somos vecinos pero a veces parece que viva en Villa Sol!  
_

_Lime:Perdón...estube muy ocupada...¿que hay de ti?  
_

_Cyan:¡Bien!,Yoto ya ha evolucionado,¿y tu Mako?  
_

_Lime:Estamos en ello...no suelo salir de casa...  
_

_Cyan:Ok...¿que hay de tus padres?  
_

_Lime:Papá tabajando_ **con c****ierto intercambiador pokemon que dice llamarse padre tuyo**_ y mamá está comprando con  
_**cierta persona evolucionadora pokemon y que resulta ser tu madre**

_Cyan:¡Es cierto!,¡ja,ja!...oye,¿por que no vienes?  
_

_Lime:Vale,¡estoy allí mas rápido en lo que tardas en decir pokemon!  
_

_Cyan:¡POKEMON!...¡llegas tarde!,¡jajajaja!  
_

_Lime:¡jajajajaja!,nos vemos...  
_

**PIP,PIP,PIP,PIP...**/conversación grabada/_  
_

*Lime y Cyan se reunen en la casa de Cyan*

Cyan:¡AL FIN LIME!,eres como tu padre...una chica muy problemática...

Lime:¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA!,...no se me ocurre nada...¡ah!,¡el chico que se cree su padre solo por correr a 100km por hora!

Cyan:En realidad,lo medimos con un radar y lo máximo que puedo correr es a 140km por hora.

Lime:._.,...¿sabes que?,¡NO ME IMPORTA!.

Cyan:Bueno...oye,¿viste a Magent?

Lime:No...ese chico es impredecible y medio raro...

Cyan:Normal,ha salido **de una madre amante de las batallas** pokemon y ** un padre amante de los concursos pokemon**

Lime:Je,chicos en concursos...

Cyan:*sarcástico*Je,chicas en batallas...*mira a Lime*

Lime:...Bueno,¿y la promesa?

Cyan:¿La de hace 6 años?,¡vamos!,tu ya tienes 9/años/,yo 10/años/ y Magent 11/años/...

Lime:¿Y?

Cyan:NO

Lime:¿Por que?

Cyan:Porque no

Lime:P-pero...

Cyan:NO ES NO,PESADA...

Lime:*Se infla las mejillas*

**TOC,TOC,DING-DONG**

_?:¿Porque tocas el tibre?_**  
**

_?:¿Y por que tu tocas la puerta?  
_

_?:...  
_

Cyan:¡Eh!,es mi padre

Lime:¡Y también he oido la voz del mio

_?:No os peleeis..._

_?:Ai...segís siendo unos crios...  
_

_? y ?:¡No somos crios!  
_

Cyan:*abre la puerta*¡Mamá,Papá!

Lime:¡Mami,papi!

?:¡hey!,¿que haces aquí?

Lime:Cyan me invitó

?:Oh,que bien

Cyan:Buenos dias Gold ,buenos dias Cystal

Gold y Cystal F.:¡No seas tan formal!/Pda:f es de futuro/

Gold f.:Oye Silver,¿es cierto que tu hijo Cyan puede correr a 140km por hora?

Silver f.:Si,es cierto,¿a que si Cyan?

Cyan:Cierto,que mamá te enseñe el video

Crystal f.:¡Yo también quiero verlo,Blue!

Blue f.:Está bien...*saca una cámara*

-En el video-

*Se ve a Cyan con 3 años en la mesa con su madre*

_Blue f.:Eso Cyan...comete todo el potito_

_Cyan p.:¡CYAN NO QUERE POTITO! _/p es de pasado/

_Blue f.:Venga...comete el potio y te doy una chuche_

_Cyan p.:¿Chuche ena?  
_

_Blue f.:Si,muy rica  
_

_Cyan p.:*Acerca la cara y Blue le consige dar una cucharada del potito,al instante,Cyan bomita*  
_

_Blue f.:...  
_

_Silver f.:*Risas ahogadas*  
_

-De vuelta a nuestro fic-

Blue f.:Ups,ese no era

Cyan:¡Me dijiste que habías borrado ese video!

Lime:*Muerta de risa en el suelo*

Blue f.:*enseña el video a Crystal y Gold*

Crystal f.:Guau,es tan rápido como su padre

Gold f.:Oye,¿no se hicieron una promesa

Cyan:NO

**FLASH**

?:¡CYAN!

Cyan:*Saltito*¡ah!*se voltea*

?:Perdón,pero Gold tiene razón

Cyan:T-¡Tito Diamond!

Dia f.:/Pondré su avreviación,que es muy largo su í es.

Cyan:...una semana...

Lime:?

Cyan:Estarás una semana en el pasado ¿ok?...

Lime:¿De verdad?,COOL.

Cyan:Muy bien,utilizaré mis poderes... **FIUUUUUUUUUU****M,aparece un portal de la nada**

Cyan:¡Y recuerda lo del continuo-espacio-tiempo

Lime:*Click* ¡Si!~ **se mete en el portal,un pulpo va detás de ella**

Cyan:¡Mako!

Mako:¡SUR,SUR!(¡No te olvides de mi!)

Cyan:*FACEPALM*


	2. Lime encuentra a Gold

Semi:Edades de los personajes de las regiones no son exactas,¡a si que no me chingen!

PDA:Algunos nombres serán abrebiados,y si habla un pokemon,pondré su traducción entre "

**FLASH...**

-Región Jotho(o como se escriba),30 años atrás-

Lime:A si que esto es Jotho hace 30 años...

Mako:¡Sur!"¡Lime!"

Lime:¡Mako!,oh,lo siento

Mako:Sur,suriken"Te perdono"

Lime:¡Venga!,¡busquemos a **ya-sabes-quien**_ Hola,me llamo Lime...aunque eso puede que ya lo supiérais,soy la hija de Gold y de Crystal,poseo una curiosa hablilidad...se dice que cada 10 años nace un niño con el poder del bosque Verde...yo soy una de esas...aunque yo iba a nacer en el pueblo natal de mi padre,parece ser que no llegé...y nací en el bosque Verde...¡Yo soy Lima of the Virdian forest!...Lime del Bosque Verde...y soy una curadora pokemon,tengo 9 años y no puedo decir nada sobre el futuro aquí,en el pasado...¿que por que?...es un poco difícil explicarlo...a si que mejor...no lo cierto,¡soy una de las 3 pokedex holders de Yume!_

-Mientras,en la Región de Yume,30 años al futuro-

Cyan:Espero que Lime recuerde que no puede decir nada sobre el futuro...

Silver.f:Ya,el...'Continuo-espacio-tiempo',¿verdad?

Crys.f:(Crystal).¿'Continuo-espacio-tiempo'?

Blue.f:Cyan,por...eh...¿no era Lime la que cuenta las veces que se dice 'Continuo-espacio-tiempo'?

Cyan:Si,pero no las veces que se lo explico

Gold.f:Y entonces,¿De que va todo ese rollo?

¡ADVENTENCIA!,A CONTINUACIÓN EXPLICACIÓN DEL CONTINUO-ESPACIO-TIEMPO,SI NO SE LA LEEN,NO COMPRENDERÁN QUE PASA AQUÍ,PERO NO ES OBLIGADO,YA QUE HAY RESUMEN

Cyan:De acuerdo,haber...para que lo entienda todo el mundo (si no,no se enteran).Hay 3 tipos de viajes...Viajes a través del espacio,a través del tiempo y a través del espacio-tiempo,el primero,el cual abre un portal color violeta,corresponde a los viajes de un sitio a otro,por ejemplo,de Yume a Teselia,segundo,el cual abre un portal color azul,corresponde a los viajes de un tiempo a otro,por ejemplo,de esta época a hace 1 año,este es el cual me es más fácil abrir.Y el tercero,mezcla los 2,dando lugar a un color verdoso,y es el cual viajas a través de los dos,por ejemplo,de esta época desde aquí,hasta Teselia hace 1 año,nos interesa el último viaje ímaginate que el 'Continuo-espacio-tiempo',es el cuerpo humano,el espacio serían las diferentes partes de tu cuerpo,y el tiempo,la sangre que fluye por ellas,como verás,el tiempo siempre fluye(flujo de la sangre),y el espacio siempre está en expansión(crecimiento humano),pero ambos siempre están juntos y nunca se separan,se ayudan el uno al otro, ,entrar en el parece 'misión imposible',a no ser que encuentres una entrada...viajar por el espacio,sería viajar por el cuerpo,y viajar por el tiempo,viajar a través del flujo de sangre,y el espacio-tiempo,las dos a la vez que se abre un portal del espacio,buscas una entrada al cuerpo,mientras que al abrir un portal del tiempo,sería encontrar una manera de entrar a la sangre,por lo cual,tiempo y espacio siempre están unidos,y nunca chocan entre sí...pero,¿y si en vez de seguir el flujo de la sangre o viajar por el cuerpo de arriba a abajo lo hicieras AL REVÉS?...

Gold.f:Supongo que sería un poco difícil

Cyan:Exacto...viajar por el espacio y el tiempo es fácil siempre que sigas su curso,pero difícil si intentas ir al revés ,Lime ha viajado a través del espacio-tiempo...hacia la 'cabeza',siguiendo el curso de la sangre en sentido contrario...es como si antes,hubiera estado en la barriga y la sangre fluyera hacia abajo,ella ha viajado hacia arriba...¡a otro lugar!.

Blue.f:¡Lo siguiente me lo sé!

Cyan:Muy bien,te cedo el turno

Blue.f:Lime ahora es como una 'información incorrecta',en el 'cerebro' del cuerpo.¡Una 'intrusa'!...contar cosas del futuro al pasado,sería como si ella fuera una neurona de la vista,e intenta dar información al sentido del oido

Todos:¿Que?

Blue.f:A ver...¡ah!,es como si Gold fuera el pasado,Lime el futuro y el dar información,chocolate

Todos:Mm...chocolate de Gold...(si,está super bueno)

Blue.f:Gold hace un chocolate y Lime,otro.¿Pero qué pasaría si Gold se comiera el chocolate de Lime?

Gold.f:Supongo que lo bomitaría,me sabría mal o me daría dolor de barriga

Blue.f:¡Exacto!,si Lime,que es el futuro,da chocolate al pasado,traducción,información al pasado sobre el futuro...

Todos:¡Le sentaría mal!

Cyan:Y si seguimos con mi ejemplo del cuerpo,si le sienta mal,bomita o en otras palabras...¡se hace una 'herida'!.Y si lo cuenta todo,o lo que es lo mismo,el 'cuerpo',se llema de 'heridas'...¡al final saldrá sangre del cuerpo!,el tiempo y el espacio,los cuales nunca se tocaron,¡se tocarán!,y cuando te haces una herida,¡hay que tratarla!,pero si primero no te la desinfectas,¡saldrá más sangre!

Gold.f:¡Ah!,ya se lo que dices,si Lime cuenta cosas sobre el futuro al pasado,¡el 'Continuo-espacio-tiempo' colapsará!

Cyan:Si,eso sería EL RESUMEN.

-Mientras,Lime por otro lado-

Lime:Jooo,me pregunto donde estará...,¿por que soy así de impaciente?

Mako:Surriken...''quien sabe...''

Lime:Bueno...'Nariyuki o mimamoru'(Espera y verás)

?:Ei,¿buscas a alguien?

Lime:Si,la verdad es que estoy buscando a alguien...

?:¿Como se llama?

Lime:Gold,Gold de Pueblo Primavera

?:¿Gold?,pues he de decirte,¡que yo me llamo igual!

Lime:¿A si?,**voltea** ¡!

Mako:Sur...sur''No puede...ser''

Gold:¡Buenas!,¡Si me están buscando ya me encontraron!,¡Soy Gold de Pueblo Primavera!

Lime:_¿Es este mi padre hace 30 años...? _¿Cuantos años tienes?

Gold:Tengo 14 años,¿por qué?

Lime:Nada...(- 9 años XD)

Gold:Y...¿te conozco?

Lime:Soy-soy 'Raimu'(Lima en japonés),'Raimu OF Midori no mori'(Midori no mori es Bosque verde en japonés)

Gold:Yo...bueno,ya lo sabes,a si que...

Lime:Je,je

Mako:Suuuuuur ''Lime,¿entonces?''

Lime:¿?

Gold:¿Pasa algo?

Lime:N-no...

Gold:Y...¿por que me buscabas?

Lime:...Por nada,solo es que eres famoso por aqui y...

Gold:¡Ah!

Lime:Bueno...es mejor que me vaya...

Gold:...¡Lime,espera!

CONTINUARÁ :D


End file.
